Zobbie
by PoyoCat
Summary: How does one handle becoming one of the undead? Especially if you're a goth teenager going through a bad breakup? (Rated T for violence/gore and offensive language)


"It's over, Robbie."

"No,wait-Wendy!"

"Goodbye."

Robbie replayed the scene over in his head, gritted his teeth together and squeezing his eyes shut. The Pines-younger and older-had left shortly after Wendy's departure. Robbie had glimpsed at Dipper as they climbed back in the car: the pre-teen had stared sadly at the tape containing the stolen song's audio, before tossing it off the hillside.

The teenager had waited until Stanford's car had made it's way off the mountain before releasing any held up emotion. Defying most emo principles, Robbie had screamed into the cushions of his car, pounding his fists weakly against the dashboard. He slammed his head against the steering wheel once, fully realizing what an _asshole_ he had been.

A lone tear streaked across his cheek, before dripping onto his jeans. Robbie growled slightly, rubbing at his eyes.

"That fucking kid..." he mumbled. All the teen had wanted to do was date the girl he liked, and the unexpected arrival of the awkward child and his weird sister had completely ruined any new starts.

Wendy had been the first girl Robbie had really liked. Her clever ideas, bravery, and the sweet smile she gave him every time they saw each other had melted his heart. Robbie had been an outcast most his life, resulting in his bad attitude. Therefore, romantic relationships were a weak spot for him, and he had been desperate to keep Wendy. Desperate enough to steal from another band and impress her once more.

"_No. Think about something else," _he thought, as an upset lump formed in his throat once more. _"I'm gonna go fucking insane if I keep thinking about this..." _

"Okay, first I should get home, text Wendy an apology, and...wait?" Robbie thought out loud, trying to distract himself from his misery.

_"Then we should plan to meet up, where we can get back together. Yes, that's perfect! Then me and Dipper can have a, ah, talk..."_

Robbie pushed his black bangs out of his face, small strands sticking to his sweaty forehead. He sniffled, rubbing the snot dripping from his nose away with a disgusted grimace. He faintly noticed the dull ache of his forehead from when he had slammed his head on the steering wheel, wondering why he had done that.

Putting his gloved hand on the keys, he started the engine of the van. The scratchy noise of an old engine cried out before rumbling into life.

The mountain scenery darkened as Robbie drove back down to ground level. "Damn, how long have been out here? 'Must be midnight, at least..." he muttered to himself, no longer having anyone to talk to.

The van dipped at one side as it passed through a rut in the ground. The lack of light made it extremely hard to see, even with the use of headlights and the moon peeking out from behind the clouds on occasion. Robbie squinted his eyes, trying to see the road, though still keeping the vehicle's speed the same.

A flicker of light caught his attention, and he slowed the van down, reaching his hand across the rough seats to examine it.

The teenager held the item up to his face, but a wave a nausea hit him as he recognized it. The metallic object was a necklace: a thin, silver chain with a charm on the end. The charm was a turquoise piece of metal shaped in a heart. The necklace itself was, in fact, Robbie's gift to Wendy on their first week anniversary since they began dating.

_The bell on the Gift Shop door of the Mystery Shack clanged out a welcome. Wendy, currently the only employee on duty, waved her hand in a lazy greeting, not even bothering to look up from her phone._

_ "Hi, welcome to the Mystery Shack, where 'we put the fun in no refunds.'" she drawled out the customary greeting. She continued to flip through her old unanswered texts,until she felt a pair of hands put something around her neck from behind._

_ Wendy pushed her legs out, ready to wiggle out of the unknown grip. "What the hell-" she cried, stopping when she noticed the gleaming necklace that had been put on her. A pair of arms wrapped her in a hug. "Surprise." _

_ "Robbie..." she breathed, the fear she had felt being replaced by a warm glow of glee. Turning around, she noticed he was blushing slightly. The longer clump of his bangs had been flipped over his eyes in an attempt to hide his emotions, but a small smile was dancing across his lips anyways. _

_ The teen glanced at her, looking away quickly as his blushing intensified. "Uh, it's been a, you know, a week since we, um, we started going out, so I, uh-" he paused as the Red-haired girl leaned forward, placing her lips softly against his. _

_ After pulling apart the kiss, Wendy grinned widely at him. "Robbie, you're the sweetest guy I ever met." she said, pulling him into a tight hug. Robbie stiffly accepted it, yet smiled widely while Wendy couldn't see, an intense blush spreading across his face. _

"NO!" Robbie screamed, the memory ripping open the metaphorical wounds in his heart. The car shot forward as the slammed his foot on the brakes. _"I thought you said I was sweet! I thought you actually liked me!"_

Agonized thoughts jumped through the boy's mind, and he shut his eyes tightly, attempting to block them out. He swung his head down in agony, post-breakup pain welling up again. Swallowing another upset lump of emotion, he opened his eyes to continue driving just in time to see a humanoid figure rush out in front of the car.

The van, still in motion, jolted upwards slightly as it hit the crossing figure. "Shit!" Robbie cried out, stomping his foot on the brake as the human flew to the ground a few yards away from the collision point. The van skidded forwards before coming to an abrupt halt.

Robbie vaulted himself out of the car, pure shock controlling his full emotional spectrum. The only light source was the van's one headlight, as the other had been smashed in the impact. Bits of dust flew around in the light, and the only sound that could be heard was the rumbling of the van's engine and Robbie's fast breathing.

"Holy fuck..." he breathed, staring at the man lying on the ground. He appeared to be in his middle years, with curly blond hair matted with sweat and hiker's clothes adorning his body. His frame rose and fell with shallow breathing, a rasp mixed in with each exhale. A dark fluid, probably blood, leaked out of his head like a broken faucet, staining his face and hair a rusty red.

Robbie crept forward, raising his hands in front of him as a heavy wave of nausea hit his stomach hard. "Hey man...you okay?" he asked the figure stupidly, as if the accident had been minor and not a potential murder.

The man lay still on the ground, and his breathing paused. Though as Robbie rested his hand on the adult's shoulder, his eyes popped open, pupils dilating and heavy breathing starting again. He pushed himself upwards rapidly, tightly grasping Robbie's wrist. The teen cried out in fear, trying to wrench himself from the unknown individual's grasp.

The man looked into Robbie's eyes. "Run...you have run! He'll kill you!" he choked out, voice practically the definition of fear itself. Amazingly, he pushed himself into standing, screaming in agony and grasping his leg. Stiffly, he began to hobble away into the tight cluster of mountain trees, his pace surprisingly fast with his injuries.

The teenager stepped forward, reaching out his hand. "Wait, you're hurt! And what's going on? Hey!" He took a step forward to follow the hurt adult, but froze as he heard an animal-like growl from the trees on the opposite side of the road. Slowly, he turned to face the new individual, but only saw mountain scenery and darkness.

Robbie uneasily turned back in the direction of the man. As he did so, another human figure rushed past him at an usually fast pace, appearing to follow the other person. No features could be made out, as he was gone in a matter of seconds.

The teenager stopped, considering whether to follow the injured individual, or to return to the base of the mountain. _"C'mon Robbie, the guy's hurt! And you're technically responsible for him, as it's your fault. He needs your help!" _spoke the little-used side of his conscious: the good. _"But he did mention some killer, and it's really late as it is. Leave him." _retorted the other half.

After a few more moments of hesitation, Robbie began to jog through the woods, pushing past the various plant matter.

A good 10 minutes passed before Robbie became lost. The direction of the two men, assuming the unknown was a male, had become confused and he was tiring quickly. Thoughts of Wendy had begun to stealthily creep back into his mind, and he had to pause his search to lean against a tree.

"This sucks..." he said, giving a general summary to the situation through limited teenage vocabulary. He leaned his forehead against the cool moss growing up the tree's side, the sweat beading there wiping off on the plant matter.

The teen exhaled heavily, waves of depression and angst in the sigh. _"Wendy would have been able to find him if she were here..."_ he whispered to himself. Being raised with four testosterone-pumped men had given Wendy an advantage in the art of Woodland parkour. Robbie had already tired quickly after having to climb over numerous fallen trees, each seeming to get larger with his dwindling energy.

He looked up at the moon, stars twinkling among the indigo sheet of sky. _"Must be around 1 in the morning. Mom must be worried. Probably' called the police by now." _Robbie thought, rubbing at the stubble on his chin. _"What a night this has been-"_

The teen's thought's were soon interrupted by a soul piercing scream of a man, drawn out into the night. Robbie straightened, looking to the direction the sound had come from: the left. Hopping over a crumbling rock, he raced towards what he hoped was the victim from the car accident, kicking up dead leaves in the process.

He soon skidded into a clearing, the trees thinned out in the area. At the edge the injured man lay in a pool of his own blood, pathetically flailing and splashing the life-sustaining liquid about in a panic. The other man from earlier stoof over him, hunched over in a predatory stance. He appeared to be saying something to the victim laying on the ground.

Robbie purposefully strode toward the couple, intending to intervene in whatever conflict was between the two. The injured person's gaze flicked towards the teenager, and his eyes-red and puffy from apparent crying- widened in recognition and fear.

"No, you idiot! Run while you can!" he said, struggling and pointing his finger towards the direction the teen had come from.

Robbie opened his mouth to protest, but instead choked as the other individual swiftly turned around.

The man's skin was so pale, he looked literally white in the moonlight. His hair was matted and greasy, and the color was indistinguishable from the dirt in it. His clothes- plaid shirt and jeans- were wrinkled and dirty as well, but caked a dried, dark substance. His bloodshot eyes widened and he smiled an unnaturally wide smile at Robbie. Each of his individual teeth were sharp, as if a wolf's jaw had replaced a humans.

Robbie stepped back in fright, and turned to run back to the van. But as he switched directions, the deathly man had appeared right in front of him. A rancid smell hit Robbie's nose full force, and he gagged and stumbled backwards.

The man looked the teenager up and down swiftly, before smiling even wider, his eyes crinkling with laughter. He opened his mouth, showing off his top layer of canine-like teeth. Robbie was shocked as he spoke in an oddly-high pitched voice, almost like a pre-teen's. "I hadn't been planningon turning anyone tonight, but you actually look worthy." he drawled, squinting at the boy.

Robbie barely had time to acknowledge the word's meaning before the man rushing forward, razor-like teeth aiming for Robbie's neck. The teen curled his fist's in defense, preparing to land a punch at the potential killer before he turned his head and clamped his jaws in the boy's shoulder.

The pain from the bite was indescribable. Robbie screamed in pure agony and fear, the feeling of teeth on bone making the pain even worse. The jaws of the man clamped tighter, and Robbie felt liquid being forced into his bloodstream as the razor-like teeth pierced a major artery. The feeling of falling overtook Robbie as he blacked out, and died.


End file.
